


Man and Monster

by morganoconner



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's seen a lot of killing in his time, but nothing like what happened in that run-down Kentucky church just before what the world has started referring to as "V-Day".</p><p>After everything, Dean goes hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man and Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quickreaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickreaver/gifts).



> I am unfamiliar with most Supernatural canon after season 8, so I apologize for any inconsistencies. This story exists in some nebulous time after Dean and Sam find the bunker but before the Mark of Cain, and just after V-Day.
> 
> Quickreaver, I'm sorry I couldn't quite finagle Sam into this story. I tried, but he was off stubbornly saving people in other ways. V-Day left kind of a mess, you know? Still, I hope you enjoy this! I had a lot of fun writing it. :D

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, bruv."

Dean freezes when he feels the barrel of a gun press against the back of his head, and allows his finger to go lax on the trigger of his own handgun. The voice behind him sounds young, with an unmistakable accent that hints he may come from the same general vicinity as Dean's target, although he doesn't sound quite as cultured as the gentlemanly-looking British dude across the room. He's been trailing that guy for a week, and this is the first sign he's had that he wasn't working alone.

But maybe his instincts haven't totally fucked him over, because the guy in the suit turns towards them with unmistakable surprise in his eyes, and says, "Eggsy?" like that's supposed to mean something.

"Hi, Harry," the kid behind Dean says, and Christ, Dean can _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

"What in the world are you –" The guy stops, eyes fixing on Dean like he hadn't fucking noticed him kneeling there pointing a gun at him until right this second. "I don't think we've been introduced." The guy steps closer, head tilting to the side. "Eggsy, perhaps you could be so good as to let this young man up?"

"Not until he drops the fucking gun," the kid – _Eggsy_ , what the actual fuck kind of name is that? – replies.

The older guy pins Dean with a raised eyebrow. "Well, you must admit it's not an entirely unreasonable request." He holds his hand out, and Dean, seeing no other options right at the moment, grudgingly hands his favorite gun over. The pressure against his head lightens, then drops away altogether, and he turns to glare at…

…okay, another suit, younger than Dean but still looking more like James Bond than the punk-ass kid Dean had expected from the sound of the voice. Dean stands slowly, and the two allow him to do so.

"May I ask why you had a gun pointed in my direction?" the older one – Harry? – asks, sounding too damn polite for Dean's comfort.

Dean thinks the answer to his question should be fairly obvious, but just in case the dude is slow, he offers, "Planned on killing you with it, before your boy here showed up." Well, he'd planned on getting his attention with the gun, anyway, even if bullets wouldn't do much good against whatever Harry happened to be.

"Ah," Harry says. He removes his glasses, wiping them with a handkerchief while Dean stares and tries not to seem too dumbfounded by this weird-ass response.

Behind him, Eggsy is practically choking. "Harry!" he yells.

"Well, I suspect he had his reasons," Harry offers his companion with a small smile, before looking at Dean again. "You're a hunter?" he asks, in a way that indicates he's all too sure of the answer already. "My organization has had dealings with your kind before. I suspect you witnessed the…incident in Kentucky and came to the conclusion – reasonable, though false – that I was a demon, perhaps, or something else worth your time."

Dean stays very still for a long moment. "You're not wrong," he finally growls.

"Fucking –" Eggsy starts, then cuts himself off at a sharp glance from Harry.

"Yes, that video finding its way onto the internet was very unfortunate," Harry sighs. "Nothing for it now, of course, as the perpetrator is already dead, but it has made it difficult to tie up loose ends here." He regards Dean with a steady gaze. "Would it help to assure you that I am human?"

Not really, Dean thinks, because humans shouldn't be capable of the massacre he saw on that video. "Humans don't move like you moved," is what he says instead. "And they don't kill like you kill." There had been a lot of destruction that day all over the world, but nothing – _nothing_ – like what Dean saw in that church. Dean's only seen that kind of devastation from monsters. "And they definitely don't get up and walk away from a bullet to the head."

Harry nods. "That, at least, has a simple explanation." He taps his glasses. "Bulletproof. Quite useful, as it turns out. As to the rest…" Here, Harry pauses. Sighs. "Valentine's device was intended to cause rage. Unspeakable, overwhelming rage. With no inhibitions. That kind of rage in someone who has been trained to kill in a variety of ways, over a large number of years…" For the first time, there's something in Harry's eyes that looks like guilt. "I had no control, and yes, perhaps what I did was monstrous, but whether I am a monster or not in spirit, in flesh I remain human."

"Harry –"

"Not now, Eggsy," Harry says softly. "Hunter, I'd like you to think of what you may have done, in a small space, surrounded by dozens of people, filled with a blinding, devastating rage and nothing holding you back from unleashing it. You and I are not trained in the same ways, but you know how to kill. You know how to turn anything you can reach into a weapon. Would you have fared any better than I?"

Dean hates – really fucking _hates_ – that he knows the answer to that question without having to think about it. And for the first time, he's damn glad that he and Sam were in the bunker when V-Day went down, that they hadn't known anything was happening until it had already happened and they were trying to help pick up the pieces.

"We're leaving," Harry says to Eggsy now. "I expect Merlin wants a word with me."

"Possibly a lot of words," Eggsy mutters, but there's relief in his tone.

Harry smiles a little, but Dean doesn't miss the way his eyes are still clouded over with something faraway and sad and guilty. "Come, Eggsy," he says, ushering the younger man towards the door.

Dean feels like he should be doing something, putting up some kind of fight, but Harry's words have gone and cemented his feet to the floor apparently, because he just watches them go with a clenched jaw. Eggsy goes first, but Harry hangs back a bit, then turns back to Dean from the doorway and tosses him his gun.

For a long moment, they stare at each other, a strange kind of understanding rippling between them, until finally Harry nods to him. "For what it's worth, I wouldn't have stopped you," he says, almost too quiet for Dean to hear.

Dean lets him disappear.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/morganoconner), where I post a lot of random stuff in a lot of random fandoms. :)


End file.
